Toilet systems have traditionally relied on water to remove waste from the commode and transport the waste on to a collection system. However, even where a water supply is available, it may be undesirable to use potable water to remove and transport waste in toilet and sanitation systems.
Various different types of waterless or dry toilet systems have been developed for use mainly in areas having no suitable water supply. Many of these waterless toilet systems require a collection or composting tank below the commode. This prior art arrangement requires significant excavation for ground floor commodes. Collection or composting tanks below the commode also have poor or difficult access for clean out. Other waterless toilet systems rely on complex vacuum systems and/or mechanical systems and are not suited for many applications in which waterless toilets could be advantageous. Many prior waterless toilet systems allow odors from collected waste to enter the toilet room and the rest of the structure in which the toilet room is situated.
There remains a need for a toilet system which is operable without water, relies on only simple and robust mechanical systems, and reduces or eliminates the escape of collected waste odors into the toilet room.